Playing the Strings
by ThatGirl19
Summary: One-Shot! Ally is practicing on the guitar, but she just isn't getting it. What happens when a certain someone shows up? :)


**Here is an Auslly One-Shot I finished up! :)**

**To all my Trez story followers and my Seddie story followers I am really sorry for not updating, I will soon, I promise! Thank you for being so patient.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally!  
**

* * *

It was late at night in Sonic Boom. My vision was blurring from starring at the same lyrics over and over again, and I was getting frustrated pounding out the same tune on the piano. Normally my fingers graced the keys with ease, and it sounded pretty and elegant. Unfortunately, tonight the keys just sounded harsh and rough. I was actually getting sick of it. I sighed frustratingly and turned around on my piano bench, only to see that Austin had once again left his guitar leaning against the couch. I rolled my eyes and stood up, walking towards the wooden instrument. As I picked it up to set it back down on the stand my fingers brushed across the strings, making a small sound. It got me curious, seeing as I loved playing guitar, but I hated practicing it around Austin because he was always better at it than I was.

I looked around, realizing I was completely alone. I sat down on a chair nearby and pulled the guitar onto my lap. The echo of Austin's skin having touched the guitar sent tingles up my spine. Swallowing hard, I wrapped my delicate fingers around the neck of the guitar and tried to play a C cord, easy enough. I got it with ease and my confidence grew. Next I hit a G, an E minor, everything was going well. Then I tried to hit an F cord, and instead of the nice sound that normally came out it sounded torn, ragged, nothing like how it was supposed to sound. 'Austin would have hit that note with no problem' I thought, as a frustrated blush grew on my face. I tried to push down harder with my fingers, and all it did was make the noise worse. Letting out a frustrated sigh, I flexed my fingers and tried again, with no improvement.

"You gotta stop getting so frustrated, Ally." I heard a soft voice say beside me, with a soft laugh following. I stiffened, embarrassment growing at the thought of Austin watching me screw up when he was so good at it.

"Here, you gotta do it like this." He leaned forward and placed has hand on top of mine, moving my fingers around and slightly pushing down more. "Now try strumming." He whispered into my ear.

My entire body was going numb and it took force to strum down with my shaking hand. However, once I did the noise was the noise I had been wanting all along. It was elegant and pretty, the noise guitars make any time he touches one. I smiled and breathed out hard.

"That was so pretty…" I whispered, staring at his hand on top of mine.

"Just like you." He whispered with ease.

I felt his eyes on me and I felt the heat rise in my cheeks as he complimented me. I slowly raised my eyes to look at him, aware that my face was still red as can be and the look on my face was confusion. I gasped quietly when I realized just how close his face was to mine. I felt his light breath on me as his brown bore into my eyes, making me feel as if he could read my soul. The urge to kiss him was pulling on me harder than I had ever felt anything tug on my conscience. A quick flicker of his eyes to my lips and back again made me know that he wanted it too. There was no point even trying to control it anymore.

"Ally…" He whispered.

I shook my head and leaned in, closing the gap between us. My lips moved on his as though it was always the only choice. He wasn't my first kiss, but he certainly was my first spark. My hands both still on the guitar, his one hand still on mine, we still were fighting for dominance. He pulled away too soon and the look in his eyes screamed that he didn't want to pull away. Suddenly the warmth on my hand was gone and he was gone from my side. He reappeared in front of me, and nervously rubbed his hands together, pacing.

"Is this really what we want?" He asked, voice squeaking nervously.

My hands still frozen in place on the guitar, I looked down, almost ashamed. Austin stopped pacing and noticed the look on my face.

"Oh no, don't get me wrong Als, it was good." He stepped closer to me. Seeing that I made no movement, he frustratingly took the guitar from my grip. He got down on his knees so that he was level with my face, and laid the guitar on its back, next to the chair. He placed both his hands on my knees. "Ally, look at me." He whispered intensely.

I looked up into his eyes, tears forming at the corners of mine. "Do you want this Austin?" I asked quietly. He smiled slowly.

"Absolutely." Was the only word to leave his mouth before he moved in and kissed me, more intense than the last time. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he moved his hands to my waist. I moved forward so that my legs were on either side of him, and the kiss grew more intense. Finally we pulled apart, gasping for air. He leaned his forehead on mine, and just stared at me.

"This feels almost like a dream…" I whispered.

"The only positive thing is it's real." Austin let out, smiling.

* * *

**So did you guys like that? Should I write more Auslly? I'm not used to writing it. **

**Love you guys. :)  
**


End file.
